Perfect
by Moriel21
Summary: DL first date, first kiss...something fun I thought up on a whim! First fic, so be kind!


"Hey Montana, wait up!" I remembered Sid's crush comment and grinned, stopping my trek down the hallway, and turning to watch as Danny jogged to catch up with me.

"You got any plans for this evening Miss Monroe?" Danny asked me, smiling like a cat who just ate the canary.

I hesitated, did buying oneself a cake and eating half of it while watching rerun's of ER count? "Um, no not really….why?" I asked, thinking maybe he needed some help on a case or wanted me to cover a shift for him.

"Good, then I'll pick you up at your apartment at 8!" He grinned again, the grin that made his eyes twinkle and my knees go weak and then turned to walk away.

"Oh and Montana?" I arched my eyebrows in response still disbelieving the whole conversation was really happening… "wear somethin' kinda fancy okay?" He winked and with that he was gone…whistling as he went, leaving me to stare at his back, wondering what in the world had just happened.

* * *

The doorbell rang at 8:06, just as I put the finishing touches on my hair. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment, not quite believing I was actually going to do this. Danny Messer, office bad boy and if local gossip was correct playboy of the year was taking me out. Sure I'd been attracted to him since that first day at the zoo, and sure Sid had said he had a crush on me and sure he had been extra friendly and teasing to me lately, but still, what could he see in me? I was a country girl, the complete opposite of his normal type if the stories were true. A second ring of the doorbell interrupted my musings and I realized if I dawdled much longer this thing, whatever it was, might not happen at all. I smoothed my hand over my dress once more and went to answer the door. 

"Montana…..wow" Danny paused his mouth falling open a little as he stared at me. I opened the door wider and motioned him in, grinning to myself. I'd had my doubts about the dress, it was a simple black cocktail dress, spaghetti straps, v-neck, slit up the side, made from material that clung softly to my curves, but Danny's reaction quickly put those to rest.

"You don't look so bad yourself Messer." I teased. _Understatement of the year_ I thought to myself, as I went to get my handbag. The man made a polo and slacks look sexy, which made the dark suit he wore now downright dangerous. _Really being that attractive should be illegal_, I thought staring at him as he studied my living room.

He caught my stare and his lip curled up in a half smile.

"You ready?"

I nodded not quite trusting my voice to speak.

* * *

"So where is it you're taking me?" I asked. We'd been in the cab for 15 minutes now and I still had no idea what the evening held, and as a general rule I didn't like surprises. 

"You'll see." Danny grinned again and just as I was about to protest the driver pulled to the curb and Danny opened the door. He stepped out and extended his hand to me. I stared at it for a good minute remembering the last time he'd held my hand. We'd been working the case with the corpse found holding a doll and Danny had held my hand to demonstrate the grip. I don't remember hearing a single word he said at the time, all I do remember was loving the feel of his hand on mine. I reached out and placed my hand in his, almost fumbling out of the cab as electricity shot up my arm. I pulled my hand away, mumbling something about my dress being wrinkled as I tried to calm the butterflies now swirling in my stomach. If just touching his hand did that to me, whatever would kissing him do? I felt myself blush at the direction my thoughts were taking and I turned back to him quickly.

"So where to now Messer?" I questioned, hoping to distract myself.

"Follow me Montana!" He smiled and lead the way into what could only be termed a hole in the wall. I knew places like this existed, restaurants you only knew about if you'd lived in New York your whole life. I'd just never been to one. Danny held the door open and I threw him a dubious look before I stepped in and immediately fell in love with the place. It was clearly Italian. If the mural of Little Italy on the back wall and the carefully draped Italian flags weren't clear enough, the amazing smells drifting from the kitchen solidified it. The sounds of opera softly filled the room and strategic candles and glowing lamps gave the place a cozy and sweetly romantic feel.

I grinned back at Danny, if nothing else this night would certainly be interesting.

* * *

The smells from the kitchen hadn't been lying and after we'd stuffed ourselves with what I can honestly say was the best food I've had since coming to New York, I leaned back in my chair a bit and sighed contentedly "Good choice Messer" I said, watching him across the table.

"Yeah I figured it was about time you took me up on that dinner offer," he chuckled, "Besides there's more."

I groaned, "Danny as delicious as this was, I don't think I could eat another bite! In fact I may not eat for a week!"

"Ah come on Linds, there's always room for dessert!"

I was about to question his definition of "dessert" when the door to the kitchen burst open and the whole kitchen staff filed out singing a rowdy version of Happy Birthday. I stared in shock, as our waiter leading this lovely little procession placed a piece of gorgeous chocolate cake topped with a single burning candle in front of me. The singing was followed by boisterous clapping and many congratulations, and by the time they'd all filed away Danny's grin was huge.

I stared at him for the umpteenth time that day, "How did you know?" I questioned him.

He smiled back at me, obviously quite pleased with himself for pulling this off. "I asked Mac," he said, "I had a feeling it might be coming up and I was right."

I started to question him again, but he gently reached across the table and laid two fingers over my lips stilling them instantly.

"Make a wish Montana," he said softly, his eyes capturing mine in the candlelight.

_I already got it_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and blew out the candle.

* * *

The cab ride back was quiet, both of us lost in our thoughts. Occasionally one of us would look over at the other, only to look away again as soon as we were caught. I smiled to myself as the cab pulled up in front of my apartment, andto think just this morning I'd been bemoaning the fact that this would be my first birthday away from home and how lonely I was going to be. 

I stepped out onto the sidewalk and turned as Danny followed me, "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you to your door?" he asked in response to my unspoken question.

"Can't have you questioning that!" I teased, barely suppressing a shiver as he put his hand on the small of back and led me gently up the stairs.

"This is me," I said, stopping in front of my door and turning to look at him. His eyes caught mine and I found myself suddenly sinking into their blue depths.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Danny" I said softly.

He slowly stepped forward, so that now there were only mere inches between us.

"Anything for you Montana," He replied just as softly. And before I could react or even think, he closed those last few inches and ever so gently brushed his lips over mine.

"Happy birthday Linds" Danny whispered in my ear.

I mumbled what I hoped was something coherent in reply and forced my eyes open to watch him walk back down the stairs away from my apartment.

"_So there it was" _was all my addled brain could manage. I watched him, sappy grin plastered on my face, as he got into the waiting cab and waved as it took off.

I had imagined it a million different ways over the last few months. Passionate, slow, forceful, tender, demanding even. I have a pretty good imagination and it had worked overtime imagining just what kissing Danny Messer for the first time would be like. And even so, despite all that, my imagination had fallen short.

I smiled again as I walked into my apartment and shut the door. One word lingered in my mind, and I sighed as I relived the kiss again in my head…

_Perfect._


End file.
